Hoshiko Miho
|kanji = 星子みほ|age = 13|born = 7th October|home = Jōseimaru|relations = Hoshiko Haruna (mother) Hoshiko Yatsuhiro (father; missing)Cream with a Pale Pink (as Cure Vega)|eyes = Rose Pink|alter_ego = Cure Vega|power = Fire|weapon = Oneiro Spear|theme = Pink (main) Red (sub)|season = My Star Pretty Cure|debut = MStPC01|seiyuu = Kusunoki Tomori}} '|星子みほ}} is the lead cure of My Star Pretty Cure. Miho is a highly timid 13 year old girl who has just moved from a village in the middle of nowhere to Shin’nichi City. Due to being a girl from a quiet and serene village, she is not used to the bustling days of a city. Despite her shyness, Miho is a talented singer and has a strong, powerful voice despite her quiet nature. Her dream is to be an idol yet often doubts her abilities of being able to reach her dream, sometimes seeing it as an impossible dream to reach. Though she may excel in some subjects, Miho struggles drastically with studying - especially with science and maths. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is the Star of Hope and Dreams, Cure Vega. Her theme colour is pink while her sub colour is red. She controls the power of fire and her weapon is the Oneiro Spear. History Appearance Personality Miho is a highly timid 13 year old girl who has just moved from a village in the middle of nowhere to Shin’nichi City. Due to being a girl from a quiet and serene village, she is not used to the bustling days of a city. Despite her shyness, Miho is a talented singer and has a strong, powerful voice despite her quiet nature. Her dream is to be an idol yet often doubts her abilities of being able to reach her dream, sometimes seeing it as an impossible dream to reach. Though she may excel in some subjects, Miho struggles drastically with studying - especially with science and maths. Relationships Cure Vega is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miho who controls the power of fire and represents the star of hope and dreams. Her theme colour is pink. In order to transform into Cure Vega, Miho requires her Asteris Brooch, her fairy partner Lyra possessing her brooch and must shout "Mythicure Circulation!". Her main purification attack is Oneiro Blaze. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Vega's basic purification attack with requires her Oneiro Spear to be performed. It is first used in episode 01. Etymology means "star child"https://www.behindthename.com/name/hoshiko, referring to the star motif of the series. , though given in hiragana, has various meanings. The meaning that would probably suit Miho, however, is "未歩" meaning "future step"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miho - possibly referring to how she is the successor of Anchiale. Therefore her full name means "Future Step of the Star Child". Cure Vega refers to one of the brightest stars of the night sky and one of the three stars of the Summer Triangle alongside Altair and Deneb. The star is also the brightest star of the constellation Lyra.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vega Songs Solo Duet / Group Trivia Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:My Star Pretty Cure Category:My Star Pretty Cure Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures